


With Luck On Their Side

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Felix Felicis, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione hopes the potion is enough to help them through.





	With Luck On Their Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Bingo Square N5: Felix Felicis
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“So, what’s this potion supposed to do?” Steve asked, eyeing the small bottle warily. 

“She said it was liquid luck,” Tony retorted, shaking his head. “Weren’t you listening to her earlier?”

“Boys,” Hermione said warily, looking back and forth between her two lovers. “I wish I had more… To share with the rest of the team.” The guilt was eating away at her, but she only had so much left. Three doses. One for her, and then one for each of her warriors. 

“Hermione, love, we know if you had more, you’d share,” Tony assured her, reaching over and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Everyone involved knows the risks.”

“But…”

“He’s right, Hermione,” Steve interjected. “Everyone is going into this knowing that they might not make it out.”

“But if we can truly defeat Thanos, it will be worth it.”

Hermione’s stomach churned nervously. “The potion will make the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempt will be successful. So that means our three missions will go according to plan, and hopefully, so will everyone else’s.” 

“How long will it last?”

“The dosages I can give us should make it so we can finish the mission and return back to our timeline.” 

“I still can’t believe we’re time travelling,” Tony grumbled.

“I’ve done it before,” Hermione said, “Although not on this magnitude.” 

Steve shook his head. “I sort of did? But not really, I guess.”

“Being a popsicle doesn’t count,” Tony teased.

“Alright, we’re due to meet with the others soon. Let’s take the potion and then get on with it.”

“Hermione, whatever happens, know that we both love you,” Tony said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her firmly, pouring all of his love and emotions into the kiss. When he released her, she held back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

“Come here,” Steve said quietly, opening his arms. Hermione stepped out of Tony’s embrace and into Steve’s. He hugged her gently. “We’ll make it through, okay.”

“I just don’t want to lose you, either of you,” she admitted quietly.

Steve kissed her tenderly. Hermione grasped the front of his shirt tightly, not wanting to let go.

“Come on,” Steve said quietly, breaking the kiss. “Let’s get take the potion, get changed into our suits, and then meet up with the others.”

“We do have a universe to save,” Tony said, grinning. “And when we’re done, I think the three of us are going to take a nice, tropical vacation.”

“During which neither of you are leaving my sight,” Hermione said firmly. Uncorking the Felix Felicius, she portioned three servings into small glasses she conjured. She handed the two their potions and then quickly drank her own. A warm feeling spread throughout her, and she suddenly felt ready. Looking at her partners, she knew they felt the same way.

“Let’s go kick some alien ass,” Tony said, grinning.


End file.
